


The depths of Hermitcraft

by Not_just_a_human



Series: The depths of Hermitcraft [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Doc's cybernetics can get flooded, Ex is Xisuma's older brother, Flood AU, Gen, Hels is Wels's older brother, IDK how long this is gonna take, Im writing angst because I don't know how to write anything else, Iskall's cant, Jevin your base has nowhere to hide from saltwater, Jevin's slime can dissolve in salt water, Many Deaths, Maybe short chapters??, NPG doesn't like water, NPG exists, Nonbinary Iskall, Nonbinary Jevin, Temperature/seasons, This is set in season 7 yall, Yes he has a concience, nah on the beta, nonbinary Wels, nonbinary Xisuma, sorry about that, this might be a bit ooc, unless they drink a water breathing potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_just_a_human/pseuds/Not_just_a_human
Summary: The world floods up to build height, what to do as the world physics are diminished, and the End caves in?
Relationships: we family here
Series: The depths of Hermitcraft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067804
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	1. The Flood

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the world is flooded, and temperature is a thing now. Elytras work, that's a thing. Constructive criticism is go, I need it. Enjoy.

Xisuma closed their admin screens, finally done with the bugs for the day. They started boiling water for tea, when they were interrupted by a sound. Their comm dinged, and they looked at it.  
joehillssays: Hey X, the server’s flooding, I’m pretty sure it isn’t supposed to do that.  
cubfan135: The desert is underwater, though my pyramid is fine, for now.  
X jumped as the walls of their base shuddered; the giant wave of water crashed into it. They ran to the nearest window, seeing the water careening into it, it definitely wasn’t supposed to do this.   
impulseSV:The inside of my base is fine, surprisingly.  
Etho:My base is flooding. X what’s going on?  
impulseSV: Nevermind, flooding.  
The shaking stopped, and Xisuma could finally see out the window. Everything looked normal, except that it was tinted from the water. From here, they couldn’t see the surface, but no leaks could be seen.   
Grian drowned  
They closed the comm, walking towards the door, then he remembered their tea. Turning around, they came face to face with a very confused and a bit shaken looking Ex.   
“What are you doing here?”  
“The End is gone.”  
“What?”  
“The End islands fell into the void, I didn’t know what to do.”   
Xisuma thought this over as they turned off the tea.  
Xisuma: Stay out of the End, try to meet at the shopping district.  
“Come on.” They told Ex as they strode to the door, opening it without hesitation. Due to the world physics, the base didn’t flood, but it was solid water with no end in sight. They stepped out, Ex following with slight hesitation. They closed the door, activating the water filter systems on their helmet. It was surprisingly calm, considering that just a minute ago it appeared. Where did this much water even come from? They tried to take off, finding it difficult, but eventually they were able to open his elytra and fire a rocket, which still lit, surprisingly. They heard Ex take off behind them.   
Using an elytra underwater was strange, to say the least. It was harder to control, and went a bit slower than usual. The water over the ocean looked like an inky abyss, too deep for the light to reach. Xisuma saw the shopping district up ahead, and all the shops without proper doors were flooded; They’d have to have the meeting somewhere other than the town hall.   
BdoubleO100: Redzone, maybe?  
Xisuma altered his course to the Redzone, as it was one of the shops with a proper door. Some of the hermits were already there, some were not.   
“What happened?” Impulse asked as X opened his admin panels. They scrolled through the code, walking over to get away from the door. A few more people arrived, soaking wet. Grian had retrieved his stuff, and sent a message that he was on his way. No one had heard from TFC, Wels, Mumbo, Zedaph, Cleo, Jevin, Doc, or Scar yet.   
Tinfoilchef: On my way, might be late.  
Etho: Can’t make it.  
Grian arrived, and Xisuma still hadn’t found the problem. Tango and Impulse were getting worried for Zedaph, as he hadn’t arrived nor sent any message that he was going to. Scar opened the door, walking inside, drenched. He had Jellie in his arms, who wasn’t looking too happy about the situation at hand.   
Mumbo sent a message saying that he couldn’t make it, as his entire base was flooded, and it washed away some of his redstone, which he was taking care of.   
Zedaph: My cave is leaking, can’t make it.  
Tango: We’ll help, hold on.  
“Tango?” Bdubs asked, referring to the chat messages.  
“We’ll be at Zed’s.” Impulse responded.   
“Just be careful. Has anyone heard from Jevin or Wels?” Xisuma asked as Tango and Impulse ran out the door.   
“Nope, no Cleo either.” Joe responded, sitting on the stock counter. Someone could be heard on the porch, swearing under their breath in a german accent. Doc walked in, soaked, his cybernetic arm still at his side. His eye was out also.   
“Doc? You good?” Bdubs asked.   
“I don’t know, take a wild guess.” Doc responded, opening a panel and draining the water from his arm onto the floor. He opened his eye also, leaving it to dry as he walked over to Beef and Bdubs. The floor of the shop was soaked, but the wood was okay, for now at least.   
It was Cub who asked the question, making Stress scramble to the door.  
“Is the water salt water?”  
Stress threw open the door, finding TFC, who was allowed to pass before Stress stuck her finger into the water, tasting it.  
“Yep.”   
“Jevin.”  
Xisuma closed the panels, setting a reminder to look for it later. Right now, they had to find the missing hermits. Those of them who would stay at the red zone would, and the rest of them split up. False, Cub, Keralis, and Hypno were searching for Wels, Grian had to find something in his base, and Iskall was accompanying him. Xisuma, Beef, Xb, and Stress were teaming up to find Jevin, while Ex, Joe, Ren, and Bdubs were finding Cleo. Doc had to stay behind to dry his cybernetics, and TFC offered to help him clean them out. They set off.


	2. The cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zedaph's cave floods. Otherwise known as Impulse is a lot better at being underwater than Zedaph is.

Zedaph had an idea. This wasn’t uncommon, though it was rare for it to develop into something more concrete. A new contraption, one he just had to build before he lost inspiration. 

He had been gathering some supplies when he heard a roar, not unlike Tango’s ravagers, though it was about 50 times louder. The ceiling shook, as well as the walls and floor. As Zedaph lived in a cave, he did not have the luxury of seeing what in the name of stridaphs was going on. A few minutes later the shaking stopped, and his comm blew up with messages. 

**joehillssays: Hey X, the server’s flooding, I’m pretty sure it isn’t supposed to do that.**

**cubfan135: The desert is underwater though my pyramid is fine, for now.**

Zedaph froze as something dripped onto the floor next to him. Normally, water dripping from the ceiling wasn’t a big deal, but this drip turned into a steady stream, and Zedaph hurried to get out of his storage area. The door at the top of the cave was leaking.

Shoving his comm into his pocket, he activated his elytra, flying up to patch up the door. In his rush, he accidentally crashed into one of his contraptions, but still made it to the top. The stream had gotten a bit more substantial, and through the corner of his eye he could see his storage area already completely drowned. 

Finishing the impromptu patch job, Zedaph jumped down, landing in the water. His comm dinged again, and he found several messages that were left unread.

**impulseSV:The inside of my base is fine, surprisingly.**

**Etho:My base is flooding. X what’s going on?**

**impulseSV: Nevermind, flooding.**

**Grian drowned**

**Xisuma: Stay out of the End, try to meet at the shopping district.**

**BdoubleO100: Redzone, maybe?**

**Tinfoilchef: On my way, might be late.**

**Etho: Can’t make it.**

**MumboJumbo: This thing broke most of my redstone, can’t make it, sorry.**

Zedaph swam to the end of his storage system, sitting on the edge to type a message.

**Zedaph: My cave is leaking, can’t make it.**

He almost immediately got a reply. 

**Tango: We’ll help, hold on.**

Zed smiled, then clicked the power button on his comm. He looked around for a bucket, but found nothing. The iron door at the base of his cave opened, and in came Tango and Impulse, drenched. Zedaph waved, handing them towels.

“Thanks. You said the cave is leaking?” Impulse inquired.

“Yea, the top door was faulty. My storage system is an ocean now!” 

“Ooh, Zed has a fancy storage system! How can I compete?” Tango said, looking at the new pond in the middle of the once dry cave. Impulse looked at the top door, and upon seeing the patchwork, nodded and grabbed a bucket from the stash that Zedaph had piled. He tossed it to Tango, who may or may not have nearly dropped it two or three times before finally holding it instead of tossing it in the air. Zedaph grabbed a bucket as well, then set it down at the edge.

“Hold on, Imma try something.” He told the other two, and jumped in, attempting to reach the storage, but he ran out of air first. He came up coughing, and once he regained his breath he dove down again, much to confused looks from the other two. He ran out of air again, and this time Tango grabbed the collar of his cardigan to keep him from going back under.

“What are you attempting to do exactly?”

“I think I have sponges somewhere.” Zed explained. Impulse set down his bucket, striding to the edge. 

“What chest?”

“He ran out of air before he could get to it-”

“I don’t remember.” Zed interrupted, watching Impulse shoot a challenging look at Tango.

“Yea, well his base isn’t in the ocean.” Impulse jumped in, spraying Tango with water, who hissed. Impulse was right though, Zed didn’t have much experience with staying underwater for long periods of time, while Impulse had built part of his base under the ocean. About a minute later, Impulse resurfaced for air, coughing lightly. Tango had sat down at the edge, making sure Zed didn’t dive back in. 

“Find it?” Tango asked.

“Not yet, but I know there are some in my base, so if need be I can go get them.”

“You might have to, I don’t think buckets are gonna do much.” Zed replied, it still felt like he had water in his nose. Not fun. 

While Impulse ran out to get sponges, Zed found some dry towels and Tango put a more secure patch on the top door. 

Impulse returned a few minutes later, just in time for Tango to fall into the lake that used to be Zed’s storage. He definitely did not shriek, and Zed definitely did not laugh. Impulse handed Zed the sponges, who placed them after Tango got to the edge. There was a small bit of water near the combrewter, but that could be taken care of later. Right now, Tango and Impulse were handed dry towels, warmed from their place near the lava in Zed’s bedroom. Zed was a bit damp and looked as if he wasn’t going to do anything about it, so Impulse threw a towel on his head. They sat in a circle talking and waiting for updates on the flood situation. 

Their comms started dinging, but not with the messages they wanted.

**iJevin drowned**

**iJevin drowned**

**iJevin drowned**

**iJevin drowned**

**iJevin drowned**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I manually put in the indents, thats why they're uneven.


	3. Hmm....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are gonna be short. Writer's block hits like a truck.

Underwater building. That was the plan. Just drink a water breathing potion and build. Simple, one would think. Jevin knew from experience that it was not that simple. They had to make multiple potions, which took up multiple inventory slots. They also had to keep a timer, set to 7.45 minutes. The last 15 seconds were taken up by drinking another potion, which had to be done without swallowing any salt water. This was the main reason they resented their base location. Saltwater burned, and respawning in that state was not fun at all. But the past is the past, and people adapt. Now, Jevin almost always had potions in their inventory. 

The day was too calm. Nothing strange in chat, no prankage from anyone. Which is why it was no surprise that a giant wave showed up, at least not to Jevin. At first, that is. They saw it on the horizon, but passed it off as someone building. Then it grew bigger, and the rumbling started. It grew closer by the second, and soon it was about 100 blocks from their base, and they hurried to drink a water resistance potion. Good timing too, because not a moment later the wave hit, shaking their base, and sweeping them into the wall, which was hit rather forcefully, and painfully. Luckily, no burning sensation occurred, unluckily, that was their last potion. They had been going to get more supplies. 8 minutes. 

In the recent events, Jevin had forgotten about their comm, as some people do. Said object was currently sitting in one of their chests, who knows why. They were able to get off the wall in about 30 seconds, which was 30 seconds lost. One look around showed that the entire base was flooded. Jevin swam to their storage, and looked through some stuff, trying to find anything of use. The timer hadn’t been started. Eventually some blocks were found, at the exact point that everything started burning. The blocks were dropped as Jevin shook, feeling the effects of the potion leaving their body.

The water roared in their ears, but the only thing Jevin registered was pain. They respawned in their bed, which wasn’t very far from where they had died. There was no escape from the water, and it happened again. And again.

**iJevin drowned**

**iJevin drowned**

**iJevin drowned**

**iJevin drowned**

**iJevin drowned**


	4. Wels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wels and Hels's perspective.

It had been a strangely normal day, no chat shenanigans, and Hels hadn’t returned demanding another battle. Wels had been working on their base when they heard a sound. It sounded like a roaring wave, echoing in the plains. They turned around, and saw the wave. It reached up far into the sky, and it was heading straight for their base. Wels shook themself out of their shock, and scrambled to get to their base. Hels ran across the clearing, and Wels held the door. Hels closed it, pushing a bookshelf in front of it.

“You do know that it’s just water, right?” Wels asked. Before Hels could respond the building shook as the light was diminished and the windows acquired a blue tint. A minute later the building stopped shaking, and the water settled.

“It’s just water.” Hels mocked. Wels rolled their eyes. In the excitement, both the knights forgot about their comms; Wels’s being left outside on a shulker box, and Hels’s being somewhere else, probably in the Nether.

“So, what do we do now?” Wels asked, and Hels strode over to the window, sitting next to it and looking out at the underwater world.

“We wait.”

And they did. They waited for about 10 minutes, silent. At some point Wels remembered their comm, then facepalmed when they realized where it was. 

“What.” Hels asked from his place at the window.

“My comm is outside.”

“You idiot.”

“I know, I know.” 

Hels jumped down to the floor, walking over to the door and unblocking it. Wels tracked him, confusion evident on their face.

“What are you doing?”

“Go get it.”

“What?”

“Go get your comm.”

Wels rolled his eyes, joining Hels in unblocking the door. The door was cleared, and Hels swept his arm towards the door, motioning for Wels to exit. 

“You realize you’re coming too, right?”

“Why?”

“Might need help.”

Hels faltered, trying to find some way of not having to get wet.

“What? Scared of the water?”

“Can’t swim.” Hels said, barely audible.

“What? Couldn’t hear you.”

“I said I can’t swim.” Hels looked a bit embarrassed to admit this, as he didn’t like admitting to weaknesses.

“Well neither can I, so come on.”

“Wait, you can’t swim?”

“No, the armour is too heavy.”

“Then take it off.”

“No.” 

Wels opened the door and due to world physics, the building stayed dry. Stepping out into the water, they took a moment to look around. The world was the same, but the visibility was shorter, and everything was tinted blue. And dark, it was darker. They made their way over to their storage, finding their comm on one of the shuker boxes, quite possibly misplaced there. They were running out of oxygen, starting to panic slightly until someone grabbed their arm, tugging them towards their base. 

Hels dumped Wels on the floor, looking very unhappy about being wet. Wels just grinned as Hels walked over to the table, sitting on it and putting his feet on one of the chairs and watching Wels regain their breath from their place on the floor.

“You do care.”

“Shut up.”

Wels had many unread messages, and their comm was still dinging with new ones.

**joehillssays: Hey X, the server’s flooding, I’m pretty sure it isn’t supposed to do that.**

Hels snorted upon reading this muttering something along the lines of “No shit.”

**cubfan135: The desert is underwater though my pyramid is fine, for now.**

**impulseSV:The inside of my base is fine, surprisingly.**

**Etho:My base is flooding. X what’s going on?**

**impulseSV: Nevermind, flooding.**

**Grian drowned**

**Xisuma: Stay out of the End, try to meet at the shopping district.**

**BdoubleO100: Redzone, maybe?**

**Tinfoilchef: On my way, might be late.**

**Etho: Can’t make it.**

**MumboJumbo: This thing broke most of my redstone, can’t make it, sorry.**

**Zedaph: My cave is leaking, can’t make it.**

**Tango: We’ll help, hold on.**

Wels had scrolled to the bottom of the messages, not thinking to reply. Hels had read them over their shoulder. He had taken off his helmet and put it on the table next to him. Wels stood up, doing the same. They shook their head in a feeble attempt to get their hair dry faster. Hels held up his hands to shield himself from the water. Wels placed their comm on the nearby shelf, then walked over to sit by their brother. Their comm dinged, then a moment later it dinged again. Hels walked over to get it. He tossed the comm to wels, who looked at the messages with an expression that turned to panic very quickly. They started taking off their armour, setting it unceremoniously on the table. Wels now just had their boots and black underclothes. 

“Thought you said-”

“Jevin’s in a death loop, come on!” Hels may not know the hermits as well as Wels did, but he knew Jevin, mostly from the time Wels teamed up with them and Biffa, but Biffa was gone currently. 

“Wels you can’t swim.”

“What am I supposed to do? That's salt water Hels. You know what it does.” 

Hels did know what it did. Just then someone opened the door, Hels instantly pointing his sword at them. False whacked it away, walking through to make way for Hypno, Cub, and Keralis. 

“What are you doing here?” Hels asked, and False rolled her eyes.

“You never replied to the messages, we’re here to get you.” Wels turned to the newcomers, looking at them in turn.

“Jevin! We have to get to Jevin!”

“Xisuma, Stress, Xb, and Beef are already on it.” Cub replied, taking note of the armour on the table. Hels explained.

“Wels can’t swim with it on. Or with it off for that matter.” 

“Neither can you.” Wels shot back. 

“So neither of you can swim, what are we gonna do about this?” Hypno summarized.

“We get them back to the shopping district quickly.” Keralis suggested. 

“Hels take off your armour.” Cub said, giving Hels a stern look.

“No.”

“Hels, you know how much easier it is to swim without it.” Wels replied.

Wels scrolled through their comm again, then looked at Cub. 

“Where’s Scar?”

Cub paused, then turned and sprinted out the door, muttering a curse and leaving the rest of them. False ran after him, leaving Keralis and Hypno to find a way to get Hels and Wels to the shopping district.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is pretty long, also I had an idea, Wels and Hels don't know how to swim/can't swim because they wear armour all the time.


	5. Etho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etho is pretty much the only person with enough conscious thought to do something smart during a panic situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry about not updating, I have been flickering between not remembering where the story left off, not knowing where to go from here, pondering the realities of the universe, and forgetting this exists entirely. Plus school is there.

Usually, Etho was fairly good at keeping track of everything. Usually. Right now however, he couldn’t find the stupid acacia trapdoors. He had checked the Googler already. He was about to fly to the nearest savanna, though the ninja paused at a loud rumbling, not unlike a ravager from Decked Out. 

Looking out at the open ceiling, he saw an immense wave of water, moving rather quickly towards his base, nearly completely covering Xisuma’s. Thinking quickly, he picked up his comm from the nearby shelf, grabbed some blocks and ran to the most enclosed room of his base. There weren’t many options. He blocked off all entrances except one, on account of blocks running out. 

The wave engulfed Etho’s base, washing away the redstone and flooding the rest of his base. Etho was long gone at this point, having blocked himself into his storage system. His comm vibrated with a chat message.

**joehillssays: Hey X, the server’s flooding, I’m pretty sure it isn’t supposed to do that.**

**cubfan135: The desert is underwater though my pyramid is fine, for now.**

Etho rolled his eyes, as that was obvious. 

**impulseSV:The inside of my base is fine, surprisingly.**

Etho typed a message, looking around to make sure nothing was leaking.

**Etho:My base is flooding. X what’s going on?**

**impulseSV: Nevermind, flooding.**

**Grian drowned**

**Xisuma: Stay out of the End, try to meet at the shopping district.**

Thinking over his chances of getting to the shopping district before he drowned, Etho looked around his storage for any water breathing potions. Finding none, he returned to his comm, which had been left on a shulker box. 

**BdoubleO100: Redzone, maybe?**

**Tinfoilchef: On my way, might be late.**

**Etho: Can’t make it.**

**MumboJumbo: This thing broke most of my redstone, can’t make it, sorry.**

Etho thought about his own redstone, which was most definitely gone. He looked through his storage, finding enough materials to make a water breathing potion, maybe with enough time to make it to the shopping district. As he waited for the potion to brew, he read through chat.

**Zedaph: My cave is leaking, can’t make it.**

**Tango: We’ll help, hold on.**

About eight minutes later, once the potion had finished brewing and Etho was pacing, waiting for updates, his comm blew up.

**iJevin drowned**

**iJevin drowned**

**iJevin drowned**

**iJevin drowned**

**iJevin drowned**

Etho clicked the power button, storing his comm in his pocket and taking the brewed potions, drinking one and breaking through the temporary barricades. He stole a glance at what was his redstone, to find himself correct, it was no more. He and Jevin may have been on opposing sides in past seasons, but they were still his friend. 

He knew where Jevin’s base was due to flying over it many times while going to the shopping district. The elytra was a pain to get started, but it was faster than swimming. He rocket spammed more than usual in attempts to go faster. He reached Jevin’s base in minutes, finding a small structure over what Etho assumed was Jevin’s bed. He found the entrance, swimming through as his water breathing wore off. Inside the box were four hermits. Xisuma nodded while Beef walked over to hug him. Xb and Stress were helping Jevin, who looked traumatized. 

“Hello.” Etho greeted, returning the hug from Beef. 

“Hi Etho.” Xb greeted, while Stress was focused on Jevin, helping them drink regen potions.

“So, how do we get them back to the shopping district?” Xisuma asked. Etho held up a water breathing potion, looking at Jevin in question. 

“Will this work temporarily?” Jevin nodded slowly, shakily standing up to take it. 

“This is for eight minutes right?” Jevin asked.

“Yep.” Etho replied.

“Ok, it’ll work as if there was no redstone added.” 

“So we’ll have to do this quickly.” Xb said, making sure Jevin wasn’t going to fall. Jevin nodded, and Xisuma got ready to take down one of the walls providing shelter from the ocean outside. Jevin drank the potion, and Xisuma took the wall down. The group activated their elytras, rocket spamming to get to the shopping district in time. They reached the Redzone soon enough, Stress pushing Jevin through the door first. Etho entered after them, with Stress and Beef right after. Xb swam through, followed by Xisuma. Doc looked up from where he was sitting, only to be lightly slapped by TFC, who was helping clean out Doc’s cybernetics. Etho took a breath in, and immediately almost choked. His mask was wet. 

“Take it off!” Beef nearly yelled, motioning to Etho’s mask. Etho pulled down his mask, regaining his breath.

“That’s called waterboarding.” TFC said, not looking up brom Doc’s cybernetics, which were open, presumably to dry. 

“Cool.” Etho replied, and TFC gave a slight laugh.

“Not cool, it’s a form of torture.”

“Oh.” Doc laughed at that, pulling away from TFC, claiming that he was fine. Stress helped Jevin off the floor, due to them tripping as she pushed them through the doorway. Doc offered a one armed hug to his fellow NHO member, as his other arm was out of commission for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update more frequently, thanks for reading.


	6. Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Xisuma, Cleo, Joe, Ren, Bdubs.... Where's Scar?

Elytra paired with water was slow, but faster than swimming. Ex followed Joe through the waters, very aware of Ren and Bdubs next to him. Soon they reached Cleo’s base, finding her creating something without care, almost as if there wasn’t a giant flood. Joe tugged her to a small structure that Ren had built, then cleared out the inside to make an air pocket. Ex entered last, as he didn’t need an air pocket due to helmet filtration. 

“Oh hi, Joe.” Cleo greeted, giving a nod to everyone else.

“Cleo, how are you alive?”

“What do you mean?”

“The flood, Cleo.”

“Yes I know, but if you remember, Joe, I don’t need to breathe. So if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get back to what I was doing.” Cleo walked into the water, waving back at the four in the structure. Ex followed, as he could breathe longer than the others.

“We’re meeting in the shopping district.”

“Since when have you cared about the hermits?”

“What?”

“Just curious.”

Ex watched her work in silence, then started getting messages on the side of his visor. 

**iJevin drowned**

**iJevin drowned**

**iJevin drowned**

**iJevin drowned**

**iJevin drowned**

“Would you come to the shopping district for one of the other hermits?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“What’s going on? I lost my comm.”

“Uhh, iJevin is in a death loop.” Cleo whirled around at this, faster than a normal person, considering the circumstances. She swam back to the Air Hut, as it was, very loudly, deemed by Ren. 

“Shopping district, now,” she said, then turned to Joe. “Who else?”

“There are parties out for Wels and Jevin, Iskall and Grian are going to get something at Grian’s base, We’re staying at the Redzone,” he answered.

“Okay, good.” Cleo ducked back out of the Air Hut, Joe soon after. Ren and Bdubs swam out after Ren made a very dramatic exit. They started their elytras until Bdubs’s eyes went wide, and he shot off in a different direction, Joe motioning for Ex to follow. 

Bdubs was rocket spamming, and Ex had to do the same to keep up. After a minute of flying, if it could be called flying, they were joined by Cub and False, going as fast as Bdubs, obviously worried about something. 

They came across a terraformed village, belonging to one Goodtimeswithscar. Cub veered towards the snail that sat just outside the village, Bdubs following. False did a loop around the village centerpiece before flying off in a different direction, giving Ex a wave that said, ‘go with them.’ 

Ex fired off a rocket to get to the snail, opening the door to find an empty main room. Cub dropped from the ladder, still soaking wet, and Bdubs climbed up from the lower level. The snail was a mess.

“I take it he’s not here?” Ex asked, and the other two shook their heads, still regaining their breath from the trip there. 

“False went some other way, maybe he’s there,” he suggested, getting nods from the other two. 

“Maybe he’s in the nether,” Bdubs said, and the other two looked at him incredulously.

“Why would he be in the nether?” Cub asked.

“Grian set up a base in the nether and invited some people. Scar and I were two.” Bdubs responded.

“Let's get False,” Cub said, Bdubs and Ex nodding. Ex turned around and shot out the door, flying in the general direction that False had gone. He was just barely able to see the Big Dig project when a message appeared on the side of his helmet screen.

**Falsesymmetry drowned**

He swore under his breath, spamming rockets to get to the giant drill faster. 

**Falsesymmetry: Hey Ex, can you get my stuff?**

Ex muttered a reply, his helmet translating it using reverse text to speech.

**EvilXisuma: Already on it**

Sure enough her stuff was scattered around the ginormous chest monster that Scar had acquired. He put it in a random shulker box, then picked it up and left the colourful mess of a storage system. His helmet beeped a warning that it was running out of air. 

Veering to what looked like the main viewing platform, He built a small structure, not unlike Ren’s Air Hut. It was even made out of dirt, just like its original. The sound of firework rockets, heavily muffled by the water, alerted him to the presence of Bdubs and Cub, presumably. He stepped outside, waving to the blurry forms of the other two men. It was honestly easier to see through the visor in the water, despite the tint. Ex turned on the external headlamp, allowing the two men to see his location better. 

Ex ducked back into the Air Hut, clearing the doorway to allow Bdubs to get pushed in by Cub, who followed right after. Bdubs collapsed on the floor, coughing to get the water out of his lungs. Cub did the same, though he steadied himself on the wall. 

The space was lit by Ex’s headlamp, and that was it. No one had the forethought to bring torches, though the headlamp was bright enough that it wasn’t necessarily needed. 

“Do either of you actually have an idea of where he might be, or was this just a panic response?” Ex asked, leaning against one of the walls of the small area. He could tell the answer by the way Bdubs and Cub looked at each other. 

“You idiots.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry about the lack of updates. I have computer issues. also, Give me constructive criticism. People who know me don't help.


End file.
